


Welcome Back, Sweetheart

by nostalgic_mayall



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Detailed smut, F/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_mayall/pseuds/nostalgic_mayall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was stripped of everything. Completely and utterly in despair. Heck, you could even mistake myself for... For my unmerciful Uncle. </p><p>Alas, I turned my life around for the better - I forgot about my past and moved away. </p><p>But I needed to return to the pit of my youth, only to help my dear Uncle in his time of need. </p><p>Little did I know that I would meet a very different man who would change me back to the way I was... Good or bad? </p><p>_____</p><p>Carys Walker is the niece of nutorious mob boss Michael De Santa. When Amanda leaves with Tracey and Jimmy, Michael is alone in his home, completely unaware that his precious niece was just blocks away, ready to 'save' him. </p><p>But Michael cannot stop her from doing as she pleases... </p><p>Nor can he stop the man he calls his 'best friend' from trying to get to his niece, one way or another. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p>"All of this just reminds me of everything, it reminds me of the fucking past!! It fucking haunts my mind and I can't fucking get it out! This place is the purest of all hells!"</p><p>He looked over at me and grinned in amusement. </p><p>"Welcome back, Sweetheart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Sweetheart

Chapter 1

 

I looked at myself in the rearview mirror, my heart beating 50 to the dozen. 

The heat of the Los Santos sun hit me, slowly and discreetly tanning my soft skin. 

It was difficult to return to this place, since I had not been in at least 3 years - when life was…. ‘Easier’. Memories filled my head - not particularly good memories either. Even though life was, in theory, easier and a lot more care-free, it was also very unhealthy.

My lifestyle could not be really comprehended by anyone sane enough. I had a loving family: a mother, a father and an older sister, whom I lived with. My long-distance family were just as loving.

But, my Uncle was always a character I could never understand. I knew he was not the most innocent person in the world, but he could be quite a good family man when he wanted to be. “Uncle Mike,” I remember saying, “You’re definitely an inspiration…” Let it be known, I was most likely high on something when I said that. But, for a moment in time, yes. I saw my Uncle Michael an inspiration to me ; his way of life influenced me greatly. 

Channel X blared through my car’s speakers, making me scoff and roll my eyes and immediately change the channel. “I never want to go back to that…” Changing the channel from Channel X to Non-Stop Pop, I sighed in displeasure. To be honest, I hated Non-Stop Pop, but anything to get away from the memories that circled me in Channel X…For a minute, I started to get lost in the haunting memories, before shaking my head (I probably would have crashed if I didn’t get it out of my head) and focusing my attention back on the streets of Los Santos. 

According to my GPS, there was only one more turn until I would come face to face with someone I hadn’t seen in almost 3 years. The closer I felt I got to my destination, the faster my heart beat. It was insane.I soon pulled up to a large house, almost like a mansion for an emperor.

Except, the person who inhabited it was FAR from an emperor. 

Approaching the house brought back the same memories Channel X brought back - threatening and somewhat embarrassing on my part. Most of you might be wondering why I am referencing to this house as a house I have never been to before. Well, my dear readers, that is because I didn’t care much to even be involved with HIM or that house any longer. But, there was one reason, and one reason only I wanted - no.. Needed to go and see my dear Uncle. 

As I banged lightly on the stain-glass doors, I awaited an answer which, for a minute, I thought I wouldn’t receive. I sighed deeply, looking down at my feet, desperately trying to figure out what I was going to say. 

It seemed like forever until the door was swung open. The man who answered it didn’t look like the Uncle Mike I had last seen - happily married(ish) and a loving dad. He looked like more of a dirty, lazy, hard-to-work-with, sleazy, depressed and lonely…. Idiot. Basically an idiot. God knows I really didn’t want to refer to the man who loved me immensely while growing up as an idiot ; he really wasn’t when you get to know him, but.. After all, I didn’t even feel like I knew him when he answered the door in tatters. Nevertheless, he didn’t seem to recognise me all too well either.

“Look, sweetheart, I don’t want no girl scout cookies or whatever it is you’re tryna sell me ; try next door.” He took a large gulp out of the shot glass he had in his hand. Nope. This definitely was not the man I used to know and love. 

I just stood there, with my arms crossed and my eyebrows arched - partially in anger and partially in confusion. “You’re kidding me, right?” My arched eyebrow raised to make my face even more peculiar than it already was. 

He was just starting to shut the door in my face when I spat out my words vigorously. His eyes narrowed, taking a step forward. “Excuse me?” 

“You seriously don’t remember me?” I am guessing there was some sort of hurt that showed in my eyes, since his facial expression averted from confused to sympathetic - well, the most sympathetic he could possibly get. 

The tone of my voice made my clueless Uncle wince slightly. He stopped in closing the door to head me out, even more confused at the words I spoke. "You... Wait, do I know you?" came his clueless question. 

For a moment, Uncle Michael’s eyes wandered over my body. From head to toe he examined me, looking like he was trying to place a name with my face. Then his eyes lit up just a bit, and his face wrinkled with skepticism. 

"Carys?... The fuck? Is that you, kid?" the man murmured, stepping out into the light a bit and squinting at my face.

I nodded frantically, still rather annoyed at his clueless mood. "Yeah, it's me." I rolled my eyes, moving my hands from my arms being folded, to on my hips. "And let's just skip the crap about the fact that I've changed. I know that. It's taken me 9 psychiatrists to get me where I am today." I furrowed my eyebrows, looking up at my hopeless Uncle, who I loved, yet had so much anger towards.

My Uncle’s eyes were blown wide open as I responded. Sad eyes moved down to gaze over me once again. I didn’t really blame him for his reaction, considering I certainly did clean up since he had last seen me. "Uh... Wow," was all he could say. The poor bastard was dumbfounded. Clearing his throat, the man awkwardly stepped aside, allowing me through the doorway. "You've really, uh... grown up," he said stiffly. A brief look of discomfort overwhelmed him as he stumbled back slightly. I didn’t know exactly what was wrong, but it obviously affected him a lot at that moment in time. 

I smiled softly and stepped through the doorway. 

I felt the loneliness as soon as I stepped my right foot through the door. A shaky breath left my lips as I shook my head in disapproval and turning around to face the man I was in the presence of. "Uncle Mike, what have you done? You just let Aunt Amanda, Jimmy and Tracy leave!" I showed heaps of sympathy mixed with anger in my face while speaking. 

Yes, boys and girls, that is why I had to go over and see my beloved Uncle Michael. I had heard from my mother that Aunt Amanda had left Uncle Mike with Tracey and Jimmy for good. Well, at least that is what she said. I doubt my Aunt would leave Uncle Mike for good. Despite all the times I knew they fought, they still loved each other, no matter what.

As for Tracey and Jimmy… Well, they were just the average teenagers. I was 2 years older than Tracey and 3 years older than Jimmy at that time. So, whenever I visited them when I was a child, I was always the responsible one - it was a burden, I assure you. Although, I did enjoy the occasional arguments I shared with the other two. It always resulted in a beating from my mother but, eh… You couldn’t blame her. The types of things I used to say to them were, to a certain extent, somewhat ridiculous and sometimes really racist. But, I grew up and realised that that is unacceptable. I hate racism now. I can’t stand it.

Looking at his facial expression, all types of things were flooding Uncle Michael’s head. Things like: ‘What the hell is she doing there?’ or ‘ What happened to her?’ or ‘How does she know I still live here?’ After a few moments, he realized I had stopped speaking, and he glanced up at me. Obviously caught off-guard, it took him a moment to process the words he was barely listening to. Then his face sank back into that permanent frown he seemed to wear when he answered my knocking previously, closed the door behind him, and made his way back to the couch.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, kid," Uncle Mike replied whilst waving a hand of dismissal. He plopped down onto the couch with a deep exhale, eyes closed and head resting on the back of the couch. "They just... needed a break from me, I guess," the man said before continuing. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Because I heard that they left you! Do you honestly think that I would sit at home, knowing that my favourite Uncle in the world is alone, and most likely, depressed?" I raised my eyebrow once again, awaiting a response and sitting down beside Michael. While waiting, my mind wondered off. There was just something about me that hadn't really changed, at all. Almost as if something that haunted me was still there in my words, my actions, in my eyes - everything.

You can tell where I get my cheesy movie-like personality from, can't you?

With his face contorting at my words, Michael turned his head to look at me. "Me? Depressed? Bullshit," he replied, taking another drag of his cigarette as he looked up at the ceiling once more. "I mean, look around! I got everything. What do I have to be depressed about, huh?" he prattled, gesturing wildly as he spoke. Then he went to take another sip of his whiskey, realizing he drank it all. With a huff of a breath he sat up, setting his cigarette down on the tray and puffing out a cloud of smoke. "Depressed... Gimme a break," My, who seemed insane, Uncle muttered under his breath as he made for the kitchen to retrieve more alcohol. 

I rolled my eyes, disgusted by what he seemed to be doing with his life at the moment. It would bring tears to my eyes, but I had already gone through enough myself to even start to shed a single tear for this depressed, running-from-himself piece of shit…


End file.
